


Benny's Bouquet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-23
Updated: 2000-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has been feeling as romantic as an Italian can be.





	Benny's Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Benny's Bouquet  
Author: Pita Patter  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio, Series: Roses are Red.  
Rating: NC-17, slash  
Teaser: Ray has been feeling as romantic as an Italian can be.  
Disclaimer: Please, do not sue me. Although I love the guys, I know the characters are Alliance's, yadda yadda yadda. (Big sigh)  


* * *

****

**Benny's Bouquet  
by Pita Patter  
**

****

* * *

Lately, Ray Vecchio had been feeling as if in a state of grace. Six months ago, Ray's lasting heartache for his best friend had ended and both men started their romantic involvement. Divine light had touched him since Constable Benton Fraser decided to take their relationship a step further. 

Heaven came to Ray Vecchio in the form of a beautiful and amazingly passionate Mountie. Ben himself had also had feelings from Ray since the day they met, but never said a word for fear that his very Italian and very Catholic friend would run away from him screaming in horror. Now they were in each other's arms every chance they could, their lovemaking passionate and intense every time. 

For the past week Ray was feeling really romantic. He wanted to cover his sexy Canadian with kisses and spend whole nights worshipping that perfect Yukon body out of sheer gratitude. The detective had believed their love impossible, and now he was going to spend the rest of his natural life thanking his Benny for what he was feeling, and the promise of such a happy future. 

That night Ray decided to do something different for his handsome Mountie. When he approached the door of apartment 3J in the rat-infested 221 of West Racine, he sighed nervously, as if to gather courage, then entered. Ben was at the kitchen area and greeted him. 

"Good evening, Ray." 

"Hey, Benny", he answered, hands on his back. "Sorry for the hour". 

"It's not that late, Ray". Ben kissed his friend deeply and heard the noise of plastic sheets ruffling against something. 

"I had to stop on the way", explained Ray, grinning. "Wanted to get you these". Ray took the bouquet he was hiding in his back and offered it to Benny, who stared at the red roses in awe. "Ray... Are these flowers to me?" 

"Yes, Benny", said Ray, voice soft with emotion and eyes bright with commitment. "I want to show you I love you". 

"Why would you give me flowers?" 

"Like I said, because I love you, and I wanted you to know that. I am so happy we are together, Benny. You have made me so very happy, and I am going to spoil you rotten to show you how I feel". 

The Canadian moved slowly to take the beautiful and exquisitely wrapped bouquet in his hands, noticing some of the two dozen red roses were still mere buttons, but others were fully blown, such an explosion of colour. "They are beautiful, Ray." Then he raised cerulean eyes filled with passion to stare straight into Ray green ones. "I love you". They brushed lips tenderly. 

Ben juggled the bouquet to his other hand and pulled Ray into his arms for a romantic kiss, one tinged with love and passion and gratitude. Then the Mountie parted gently from his beautiful Italian and announced. "I'll put these into water. Don't go away". 

Ray brushed his lips again with his lover before Benny went back to the kitchen area and improvised a vase out of a glass full of water. When the roses were neatly accommodated at the table, Ben looked at them. For a moment, he thought his heart would explode from the love he was feeling. Ray was so good to him, and so brave, too. He was a coward not to show his feelings, and his beautiful Italian declared his love to end his misery. Ben loved his man with all his heart, and yet his lover was the one who gave him presents and declared his love in many ways. He was really a lucky man. 

"Benny?" 

Ray was beginning to get worried for Benny's lack of response. *Maybe he did not like it. Maybe he thought it was too cheesy. Flowers, what was I thinking, Jeez?* 

Then Benny turned to him, and Ray saw the eyes he adored filled with tears. *God, I hurt him.* Ray felt a knot in his throat, the air getting too shallow to breath. He could not stand even the thought of hurting Benny. 

"Benny I am so-..." 

"Ray, I love you so much", was the soft answer in an emotional voice. "Sometimes I think I am in a dream, and if it is so, please do not wake me up". 

Ray began to feel the emotional knot on his throat dissolving, and his green eyes melted. "That is how I love you too, Benny", Ray offered, and the Canadian went to his arms, a tear tracking in the beautiful pale cheek. "I love you with all my heart". Ray took the single tear in his finger and licked it from his fingertip. "That is why I wanted to give you the bouquet. You are as delicate as a flower, Benny, but much more beautiful". 

Their eyes met again and then their lips, as their embrace, deepened. So did the kiss, and Ray parted his lips to receive a questing gentle tongue, which probed all the inside of his mouth. His heart accelerated, and he felt a familiar heat in the groin area. Then Ben looked in his eyes, and Ray saw glazed midnight blue spheres staring at him in adoration. 

Ben slid off Ray's jacket, and indulged his fingers with a smooth touch of silk, before unbuttoning the shirt, kissing each part of the exposed flesh in a very intimate way. Next the Mountie's lips were all over the lightly furred chest then up to his neck again and the mobile tongue was in and out of an Italian ear. Ray was helpless, feeling electric charges on his skin. 

"Benny..." He could barely whisper. 

Strong arms held him even tighter as their lips met once more, the touch of a RCMP T-shirt against his naked chest making his half-erect cock twitch. Light kisses were bestowed in his exposed skin, and then Ray was guided to the bed, arms over his narrow waist. 

Ben made Ray sit on the bed, the lips parting briefly until the T-shirt was hurriedly taken away, and then they were at each other's arms again. The touch of naked skin against naked skin made Ben repress a shudder and a hiss, sensing his erection hardening. He gently bent Ray and laid on the top of his lover, lips now locked on a nipple. 

The American cop trembled and moaned as Ben's hands went to his buckle to immediately take out his pants and briefs, making his erect cock leap out. Ben started to feel quite uncomfortable in his jeans, and so he took them off at warp speed, as Ray roamed his hands in his perfect pale body, never wanting to let his touch away from the warmth he loved. 

Now naked and panting, both men stared at each other, desire written all over their faces, eyes hooded, and spark ignited. They practically flew into each other's arms, moaning, burning. 

"Oh, Benny!" 

"Ray...!" 

Ben plunged his head right at Ray's navel, making the Italian thrust his hips responsively. He swirled his tongue around, then in and out of the navel, inhaling his lover's unique scent and his arousal. Ben felt his cock twinge at the thought. 

Going even further down as Ray spread his legs, Ben used his lips to capture the delicate furry balls between Ray's legs. His lover panted louder as he felt the small sacs rolling under a Canadian skilled tongue, his hands preventing Ray from jumping at him. Ben revelled in that feeling, then he moved to lick the tip of the Italian's circumcised penis. Ray yelped then moaned as Ben's lips closed around Ray's throbbing rod and, after that, licked his shaft up and down. 

Eyes shut tightly, Ray fought the impulse to fuck Benny's mouth as a dog in heat, and gripped the sheets between his fingers, hips moving without his volition. When Ben began to suck his cock, Ray felt lost, gasping. 

"Benny! Oh, Benny... I can't...!" 

Intent on his task, Ben opened his mouth and plunged until he felt Ray's cockhead bumping against his palate. 

"Jeez, Benny!", Ray panted, thoughts swirling, sensations overtaking him. "What are you - oh, my God!!" 

Ray screamed as Benny's mobile fingers found his perineum the same time his mouth was sucking hard on his cock, blood rushing in his groin. The amazing Canadian mouth was deep-throating Ray with such expertise that the cop delivered his hot juice inside Ben's throat with a howl. His body spasmed and his hips bucked before he fell on the bed, sprawled in his long limbs, trying to remember how to breathe again. 

Half-crawling and half-kissing his way up Ray's body, Ben captured his lover's lip and gave him a heart-felt kiss. Ray had to break it, still out of oxygen after such a shattering orgasm, feeling the poke of Benny's unsatisfied erection. 

"Benny, my love, you did not..." 

"It is okay, Ray", Ben caressed the Italian's chest. "I wanted to do that for you." 

"No way I am gonna let you suffer with that", Ray smiled, and turned to roam his hands on the Mountie's chest. "It would not be fair and it would deprive me of a great pleasure". 

"It really is fine, Ray." 

"Don't even try it, Benny", said the detective, bending and licking one pale Canadian nipple that hardened instantly at his tongue's touch. "Now tell me what can I do for you, love, what do you want". 

Under Ray's caresses, Ben's rational thought fled him. He moaned as Ray put his tongue on active duty all over his pale chest and neck. After that it was Ray's teeth turn to capture the trembling Mountie's earlobe. He whispered, "You gotta tell me what you want, Benny". 

Benny did not know where he found his voice. "You. I want you..." 

"You got me", said Ray. "Now what do you want me to do for you". Ray was whispering with his husky and sexy voice, making Ben go mad with desire. "Tell me lover, tell me". 

"Oh, Ray." 

Ray's cock was already responding to Ben's body, and the Canadian turned to kiss his partner ravishingly, limbs entwining, raw lust making his veins rattle inside his body. There were only the sounds of harsh breathing in the room and Ben suddenly asked. "Touch me, please, Ray". 

Ray moved his hands to Ben's upper thighs, kneading flesh and whispering sensuously. "Do you like that, Benny? Do you like it when I touch you like that?" 

Ben was moaning helplessly, writhing under Ray's caresses. "Yes", he croaked. "Touch me more, please". 

Ray flashed an evil grin. "You wish is my command, Benny". And dived between Ben's legs, his tongue gently lapping over Ben's hot flesh and the Canadian gasped sharply. Elegant Italian hands wrapped around his erection, and Ben felt a wave of pleasure splashing in his body as Ray's lips closed in around his shaft. His body arched to the sensuous touch. Closing his eyes, the Canadian felt himself surround by warmth and wetness, and in that magical moment, he realised he loved Ray to the core of his soul and every time they made love, it meant more than anything that had ever happened to him. 

As Ray made his tongue stroll up and down Ben's penis, his hands went further down to gently squeeze his taunt spheres, the long finger making them roll in the sac. Ben tried to be still; tried not to fuck Ray's mouth, but his whole body was vibrating with need, raw lust shaking him. He raised his head and the sight of what Ray was eagerly doing to his cock only contributed to increase the heat in his groin. The Italian was curled over his legs. 

Ben's eyes captured the magnificent sight of Ray's cock pointing to him, and waited no time to grasp the long hot shaft that was once more ready to his hands. When Ben grabbed the erection, Ray almost squealed in delight. 

Soon a rhythm was established, and Ben pumped in synch with Ray's suction. The soft noises of their lovemaking sounded loud in the quiet apartment, especially since they were getting near the edge. It was hard for Ben to keep pumping Ray when his head was somewhere else, in a world of sensations brought by the Italian's expert mouth. The Italian was also trying to keep his concentration in the hard hot flesh between his lips, but Benny's hands flew down to tease his tender gland, and then he lost it. 

Muffling a scream as he came, Ray could not help but to close his lips hard on Benny's cock. The Canadian was sent hurtling over the precipice of a shattering orgasm. 

"Oh...! Ray! Raaaaay!" 

Ben screamed as his cock spurted, hot milk going down Ray's throat in long unsteady jets. Ray had to be very quiet not to choke, because his breath was so irregular, panting from his own orgasm. He rested his head against Ben's thigh, and the Canadian was sprawled all over the bed. Both their bodies were spent, limp and totally satisfied. 

When Ray regained some mastery of his movements and senses, he disentangled himself from Ben's powerful legs and lay on his pale chest, planting a soft kiss on his lover. Ben moaned a little, then wrapped his arms around Ray, sighing happily. 

"I love you so much, Ray". 

They held on to each other, panting, sated. Benny felt so showered in love that he brought Ray closer to him and kissed the breath out of his beloved Italian. Ray almost passed out and had to break the kiss. 

"I love you so much, Ray." 

"I love you, too, Benny." 

"No one has ever treated me the way you do." 

"I won't have anybody treating you bad anymore, Benny. I know I can't make up for all the love you missed in your childhood, but I will give you all I have, Benny. You are the one I love, and I want you to be with me forever. Do you want to be with me?" 

Benny smiled and brushed his lips in Ray's. "I would wrestle three bears if they tried to keep us apart. I mean it." 

Ray smiled at the image of Benny naked wrestling three bears, and then stared at him, his green/golden eyes sparkling. "I know you mean it, and I still can't believe my good fortune. You have strange ways of showing affection, but I am not complaining. We can work this out along the way." 

"I... really liked those flowers, Ray. Did I tell you that?" 

"No, you just said they were beautiful and that you loved me. You never really said that you liked them." 

There was a wicked gleam in baby blue eyes. "Oh, dear. Then I guess I will have to find a way to tell how much I liked those flowers, Ray." 

Ray grinned as he noticed the spark in Benny's eyes. He never thought the Canadian could even have those wicked ways, and he never expected to be ready so soon for round three, but his cock was literally up to something else... 

"You should use your imagination, Benny". 

The End. 

More on Ray's Roses. 


End file.
